The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial herbaceous variety of Lomandra fluviatilis, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘AU807’. Its market class is that of an ornamental grass-like plant. ‘AU807’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage: The Lomandra fluviatilis variety ‘AU807’ was finally selected in 2007 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales following a selection process carried out from 2004 to 2007 involving approximately 500 open pollinated seedlings of common-form Lomandra fluviatilis (unnamed) production stock. Several candidate plants were isolated in 2005 for further evaluation of mature plant height, density, bloom habit and vigor. ‘AU807’ was ultimately selected in August of 2007 for the combination of improved vigor in the way of faster growth rate compared to the parent plant, approximately 20% shorter plant height compared to the parent and other progeny, arching foliage as opposed to the semi-erect habit of the parent and other progeny and a high number of inflorescences borne on long peduncles.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘AU807’ was first propagated asexually by division at a wholesale nursery in Richmond, New South Wales, Australia in 2008 and has since been asexually propagated by division through several successive generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘AU807’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.